


You’re the one habit I just can’t kick

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Omega, Beta Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: JAYYIM OMEGAVERSEVilla Wayne era sempre silenziosa a quell’ora di notte, quando non c’erano gli schiamazzi di Dick o le grida di Damian quel posto sembrava quasi pacifico, gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano i cinguettii degli uccelli notturni che di tanto in tanto rompevano il silenzio con il loro canto.Tim Drake era rimasto a casa quella notte, essere un Omega comportava diversi doveri e uno di quelli era quello di non uscire durante il calore; sua madre gli aveva spiegato tutto, il suo corpo avrebbe avuto un odore più invitante del solito e ogni Alpha avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a lui con intenzioni non del tutto buone





	You’re the one habit I just can’t kick

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, è la mia prima JayTim Omegaverse quindi spero che sia di vostro gradimento, qualsiasi commento e critica è più che accettata, grazie a chi leggerà!

Villa Wayne era sempre silenziosa a quell’ora di notte, quando non c’erano gli schiamazzi di Dick o le grida di Damian quel posto sembrava quasi pacifico, gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano i cinguettii degli uccelli notturni che di tanto in tanto rompevano il silenzio con il loro canto.

Tim Drake era rimasto a casa quella notte, essere un Omega comportava diversi doveri e uno di quelli era quello di non uscire durante il calore; sua madre gli aveva spiegato tutto, il suo corpo avrebbe avuto un odore più invitante del solito e ogni Alpha avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a lui con intenzioni non del tutto buone.

Tim non odiava il fatto di essere uno dei pochi Omega maschi al mondo, ok non era una cosa consueta ma alla fin fine non era l’unico, Tim però odiava profondamente quando quel periodo arrivava, odiava il calore e odiava il fatto che non potesse uscire di pattuglia lasciando che fosse quel piccolo demone di Damian a prendere il suo posto.

Il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta risvegliò Red Robin dalla sua autocommiserazione “Signorino Tim ha bisogno di qualcosa? Le porto dell’acqua o ha fame?” La voce di Alfred era preoccupata dietro la porta, Tim ringraziò mentalmente il Beta per la sua premura, se non fosse per lui in quella casa si sarebbe sentito un pesce fuor d’acqua.

Bruce era un Alpha e nonostante avesse un rapporto con un suo simile nessuno lo vedeva come una cosa sbagliata, in molti paesi i rapporti tra due Alpha sono proibiti, perché due esseri dominanti avrebbero dovuto unirsi? Per fortuna l’America era un paese molto più aperto e quando Bruce aveva deciso di sposarsi con Clark nessuna legge glielo vietò. In quella casa però Batman non era l’unico Alpha, Damian essendo figlio di Bruce e di una Beta aveva preso i tratti dominanti del padre, aveva scoperto da poco la sua natura di Alpha ma era davvero irritante vederlo preoccupato nel sapere che un Omega sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa da solo quella sera. Infine a completare il circolo dei “nati fortunati” c’era Jason, Red Hood, Tim si era sempre tenuto a distanza da quell’Alpha, il suo odore era pungente e quel mix di muschio e tabacco lo rendevano fin troppo sensibile per i suoi gusti.

 

“Hey Timmy posso entrare?” Eccolo la sua salvezza, l’unica persona in quella casa che non lo aveva mai abbandonato nemmeno nel momento più brutto del suo calore, Dick.

“Entra.” La voce di Tim era bassa, non era ancora entrato nella fase acuta ma sapeva che da lì a poco l’agonia sarebbe arrivata.

Dick entrò nella stanza e si avvicinò al letto dove Tim era sdraiato, gli posò un bacio sulla fronte e prese posto accanto a lui, Dick era un Beta e come Alfred sembrava quasi del tutto immune al suo profumo, cosa che a Tim faceva più che piacere.

“Allora, come sta andando la tua serata da recluso?” Dick scherzava sempre, lo faceva per sdrammatizzare, sapeva quanta sofferenza portava il calore per un Omega senza compagno e sapeva anche che lui non poteva aiutarlo in nessun modo.

Tim sospirò una lieve risatina prima di mettersi su di un fianco e guardare Nightwing “Beh direi bene, posso ancora ragionare quindi è un buon segno.”

Altra pecca del calore, un Omega poteva fare cose che a mente lucida non avrebbe mai fatto, il calore svuotava la mente di ogni limite e vi inseriva solo del puro e semplice istinto animale.

“Mi dispiace non poterti aiutare, sai persino Damian era preoccupato per te… Sappiamo bene quanto sia doloroso per te ma cerca di tenere duro, ok?” L’ennesimo bacio fu posato sulla fronte di Tim e un lieve sorriso gli comparì sulle labbra. “Ok. Sai è strano come quel piccolo marmocchio passi dall’odiarmi al preoccuparsi per me, è inquietante!” Ammise Tim divertito.

Dick si lasciò scappare una risata, era vero Damian non aveva un buon rapporto con Tim ma quando l’Omega era in pericolo o in calore ecco che il suo istinto di Alpha usciva fuori facendolo diventare mansueto e persino protettivo. “E’ il suo istinto, ti vuole tenere al sicuro e nonostante i vostri battibecchi ti vuole davvero bene.”

Tim sorrise, voleva bene a Damian ma alla fine si divertiva molto a battibeccare con lui.

“Ora vado Timmy, ti lascio riposare, se hai bisogno di qualcosa sai cosa fare.” Dick uscì dalla stanza e il silenzio tornò a circondare la stanza del moro.  
Quando Dick uscì Tim si mise all’opera, il suo istinto di Omega gli imponeva di crearsi un nido e lui trovando vestiti vecchi e coperte ne creò uno per terra e uno sul letto ormai sfatto, quando finì sorrise soddisfatto prima di chiudere gli occhi e sperare di riuscire a dormire un po’.

 

Erano da poco passate le 4 di mattina quando Tim si svegliò senza fiato, la sua pelle era imperlata di sudore e il suo corpo era teso e bisognoso ‘Dannazione’ pensò stringendo i pugni, sperava almeno di avere qualche ora di sonno prima di quella tortura ma ovviamente il suo corpo lo odiava davvero tanto.

La sua mano si mosse veloce, abbassò pantaloni e boxer e prese in mano il suo membro; dannazione era così squallido masturbarsi durante il calore, non importava quante volte lo si faceva non era mai abbastanza e si finiva per ritrovarsi appiccicosi e doloranti senza un briciolo di appagamento.

La sua mano si mosse veloce, il suo corpo si tese e dalle sue labbra piccoli gemiti affannosi uscirono, bastarono poche mosse per raggiungere l’orgasmo ma quando si ritrovò con la mano sporca di sperma sentì la bruttissima sensazione che quello non sarebbe bastato.

La sua mente era diventata leggera, non c’erano pensieri che gli imponevano di smetterla, non c’era nessun limite solo un forte e prorompente istinto che gli diceva di continuare a darsi piacere.

Quando venne per la terza volta si sentì esausto, il suo corpo era dolorante e le sue cosce erano un disastro visto il liquido che usciva dalla sua apertura, un altro regalino dell’essere Omega, il suo corpo era pronto ad accogliere un compagno e durante il calore la sua apertura si auto-lubrificava per accelerare il processo.

Tim, in un attimo di lucidità, maledì il suo corpo e dopo aver trovato un attimo di forza si lasciò scivolare a terra sperando che il suo nido lo aiutasse a calmare quel fuoco che sentiva addosso.

 

Erano quasi le 5 e la stanchezza era ormai arrivata, anche il più piccolo movimento era difficile e l’unica soluzione per Red Robin era restare fermo e aspettare che il sonno lo prendesse con se facendogli dimenticare, almeno per qualche ora, quel dolore.

Stava per chiudere gli occhi quando un odore famigliare gli arrivò al naso, il suo corpo si tese e il suo cervello urlò un solo comando ‘Chiedi aiuto!’

Tim rimase fermo per qualche secondo mentre quel profumo muschiato gli solleticava il naso, la sua mente vagò verso immagini lontane che lui aveva sempre tenuto recluse in una parte nascosta della sua mente: le mani di Jason sarebbero state un toccasana per lui, quelle dita callose per via degli anni di combattimenti con le pistole sarebbero state perfette dentro di lui, il suo odore sarebbe stato un balsamo per la sua pelle e per finire il suo membro lo avrebbe finalmente appagato mentre pompava dentro di lui con forza.

“J… Jason...” Quel nome uscì come un gemito strozzato, sapeva che stava per fare una cazzata, sapeva che quello che il suo corpo voleva era la cosa più sbagliata del mondo ma alla fine non era quello che aveva sempre voluto? Aveva sempre provato qualcosa per Jason, all’inizio pensava che fosse solo rispetto, lui era stato il secondo Robin, lui era riuscito a tornare in vita, lui era un Alpha; eppure quel sentimento era cambiato giorno dopo giorno, l’idea di Jason in casa lo rendeva tranquillo, si sentiva al sicuro e a volte nel buio della sua stanza l’immagine di Red Hood faceva capolino nella sua mente mentre si dava piacere.

Alcuni passi pesanti si avvicinarono alla porta, l’odore di Jason divenne più pungente e Tim credette quasi di impazzire. “Hey Babybird, mi dispiace ma non posso entrare, sappiamo entrambi che te ne pentirai quando sarai lucido.” La voce di Jason fece tremare Tim, se solo la sua voce lo faceva sentire così bene chissà come si sarebbe sentito ad avere le sue mani addosso.

L’ennesimo gemito sfuggì dalle sue labbra e il suo corpo urlò nuovamente in cerca di appagamento. “Ti prego… Ti voglio...” Non era sicuro che quelle parole fossero state dette dalla sua parte razionale ma in quel momento era questo quello che voleva.

Sentì un lamento venire da dietro la porta, Jason colpì il muro, forse cercando di reprimere il suo istinto di entrare e possedere con forza quell’ Omega bisognoso.

“Tim non posso! Dannazione il tuo profumo è così buono, nemmeno immagini da quanto tempo sogno di averti ma non posso, non ora che non sei in te.” La voce di Jason si fece più cupa, si era sempre mostrato distaccato con Tim ma lo aveva fatto solo per non rivelare l’ossessione per Red Robin; nonostante tutto non odiava quel ragazzo, anzi lo ammirava per il coraggio che mostrava ogni volta, un Omega poteva essere un facile bersaglio e lui invece combatteva come il più valoroso degli Alpha e difendeva il suo onore a testa alta. Aveva pensato diverse volte di parlargli, spiegargli cosa sentisse e magari sperare che l’altro provasse lo stesso, ma ogni volta che ci provava si parava sempre davanti quella scena: Dick che lo abbracciava, Dick che lo baciava sulle guance o sulla fronte, Dick che lo stringeva come se quel ragazzo fosse suo.

Non capiva se Nightwing fosse innamorato di Red Robin e la cosa lo faceva infuriare, perché doveva essere sempre appiccicato a Tim se non provava nulla per lui? Perché se erano sempre insieme ora lo aveva lasciato solo a soffrire chissà quali pene dell’inferno? La mente di Jason era piena di domande e il profumo dell’Omega non lo stava certo aiutando, i suoi pantaloni si fecero sempre più stretti mentre la sua erezione premeva contro la stoffa pronta per essere soddisfatta.

“Ti voglio davvero… Da tanto, troppo tempo...” La mente di Tim ritornò lucida il tempo per ascoltare le parole di Jason, non se lo era sognato vero? Jason aveva detto che lo voleva, che lo voleva da chissà quanto tempo.

Jason sbatté un pugno contro la porta, dannazione perché aveva detto quelle parole? Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Quando sentì le parole di Tim però si irrigidì, era il suo calore a parlare o lui?

Red Hood doveva sapere, doveva accertarsi che quelle parole venissero davvero da Tim, dopo aver preso un respiro profondo aprì la porta della stanza e rimase fermo per qualche secondo cercando di resistere a quel dolce profumo.

Tim era riverso per terra, i suoi vestiti erano stati raggruppati sotto di lui a creare un nido e il suo corpo nudo baciato dai raggi della luna era la visione più erotica che Jason avesse mai visto.

“H… Hey Babybird, so che è dura ma devi resistere ok?” Il suo intento di capire se Tim lo voleva realmente o no era andato a farsi benedire, si sentiva in colpa, non voleva approfittarsi di lui e quindi cercò di mostrarsi più distaccato possibile.

Tim alzò appena lo sguardo verso Jason, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e bisognosi, alzò una mano a mezz’aria e la sporse nella direzione dell’Alpha come a invitarlo ad avvicinarsi e aiutarlo. “Ti voglio Jason… Da quel giorno sotto copertura, quando mi guardasti come se fossi diventato una cosa preziosa per te...”

Gli occhi di Jason si spalancarono, nel calore Tim non avrebbe mai potuto ricordarsi quella volta, era stato quasi due anni fa, si erano dovuti infiltrare sotto copertura come due scagnozzi di Black Mask e quando aveva visto un uomo avvicinarsi a Tim si era innervosito e da quel momento lo aveva tenuto d’occhio lanciando occhiate di fuoco a chiunque volesse avvicinarlo.

“Tim sei sicuro? Vuoi davvero che io...” La frase gli morì in gola nel vedere Tim voltarsi verso di lui, guardarlo e sussurrare un semplice ‘Sì’.

Red Hood sapeva che probabilmente si sarebbe fatto odiare dal più piccolo, sapeva che stava per commettere la più grande cazzata della sua vita ma diavolo lui voleva assolutamente farla quella cazzata.

Fece alcuni passi avanti, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e lasciò che i suoi istinti prendessero il sopravvento: l’aria attorno a lui si riempì del profumo di Tim e dei suoi feromoni pronti a far capire all’altro che lo avrebbe preso da lì a poco. Si abbassò arrivando davanti all’Omega e allungò una mano per accarezzargli il viso, Tim si spinse subito contro la sua mano facendo dei lievi versi di apprezzamento.

“Non sono sicuro di riuscire a fermarmi...” Sussurrò appena Jason, quella era l’ultima possibilità di fuga, se Tim era in se e non lo voleva doveva solo dirglielo, se invece Tim gli avesse dato via libera non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi.

“Non farlo, ti prego...” Gli occhi di Tim brillarono di un blu scuro alla luce della luna, non erano più offuscati dal piacere e Jason non riuscì a dire di no a quell’Omega che quella sera sarebbe diventato suo.

Si avventò sulle labbra di Tim baciandolo con forza, lasciò che tutti quegli anni di fantasie e voglie nascoste uscissero fuori, le loro lingue si scontrarono iniziando una battaglia per la supremazia che Jason non voleva assolutamente perdere; si staccarono solo quando l’aria iniziò a mancargli, l’Alpha però non perse tempo e tracciò una linea umida di baci sul collo dell’Omega, si lasciò sopraffare dal profumo di Tim e lasciò che la sua parte più animalesca uscisse fuori libera di agire.

Red Robin dal canto suo non riuscì a starsene fermo, lasciò libere le sue mani sul corpo di Jason e si affrettò a spogliarlo per poter sentire la sua pelle calda contro la propria; i vestiti di Jason furono gettati a terra nell’ormai nido sfatto che accoglieva i due amanti, l’aria si riempì dei loro odori e dei piccoli gemiti che sfuggivano di tanto in tanto dalle labbra di Tim.

“Non sai da quanto tempo aspettavo questo momento, sei una visione Babybird, sei mio.” Con quelle ultime parole Jason sancì la sua possessività, strinse con forza Tim e senza perdere tempo portò due dita a stuzzicare la sua apertura; sapeva bene come funzionava il corpo di un’Omega, sapeva che Tim era già pronto per lui ma la sola idea di farsi male lo dilaniava, per questo si premurò di prepararlo lentamente facendolo contorcere dal piacere e beandosi dei suoni umidi e dei gemiti che lasciavano il corpo dell’Omega.

Tim credette di impazzire, le dita di Jason non erano abbastanza per soddisfarlo e quei movimenti lenti e calcolati sembravano essere fatti solo per aumentare la sua agonia, quando le due dita uscirono Tim emise un verso di disappunto che fece ridere Jason alle sue spalle.

“Siamo impazienti eh, Babybird? Non preoccuparti ora mi prenderò cura di te...” Quelle parole fecero rabbrividire l’Omega che subito spalancò la bocca sentendo il membro di Jason farsi strada dentro di lui.

Il corpo di Tim sembrò urlare, il membro di Jason riuscì a smorzare finalmente un po’ del dolore che provava, quando poi l’Alpha iniziò a muoversi la mente di Tim si offuscò lasciando che il piacere prendesse il controllo del suo corpo.

Le spinte di Jason erano precise, sapeva bene come muoversi per provare piacere e appagare Tim, strinse i fianchi dell’Omega con forza, avrebbe pensato domani agli eventuali segni che gli avrebbe lasciato, ora era troppo concentrato a compiacere il suo piccolo Omega bisognoso.

Tim affondò il viso nello scomposto mucchio di vestiti e lasciò uscire diversi gemiti, si sentiva così bene, il suo corpo era appagato e lui voleva che quella notte non finisse mai; chiamò il nome di Jason varie volte, voleva essere soddisfatto al più presto e voleva che anche l’Alpha godesse di quella unione.

Le spinte di Jason si fecero più secche e veloci, sentiva di essere ormai al limite ma un pensiero gli balenò nella mente, non voleva venire dentro l’Omega, non almeno quando la sua mente sembrava offuscata dal piacere; bastarono poche spinte per far raggiungere l’orgasmo a Tim, il corpo del più piccolo si strinse attorno al membro dell’Alpha mentre un urlo gli uscì dalle labbra lasciandolo tremante e sensibile.  
Jason gli lasciò qualche bacio sulla nuca e sulla schiena, lentamente cercò di uscire dal corpo del moro ma una mano delicata lo fermò, il viso di Tim si voltò per cercare di guardarlo e poche parole uscirono dalle sue labbra rosse e tremanti ‘Ti voglio dentro di me.’

Tutti i dubbi dell’Alpha sparirono, il suo Omega lo voleva e lui lo avrebbe accontentato; ci vollero solo poche spinte, il nodo alla base del suo membro di allargò e finalmente i loro corpi si unirono veramente lasciando che Jason venisse dentro al corpo caldo del suo Tim.

Quel legame durò diversi minuti, minuti che Jason usò per prendersi cura del moretto, gli baciò dolcemente le spalle e la schiena mentre gli accarezzava il corpo e sussurrava il suo nome come una litania, quando poi sentì quel legame diventare forte affondò i denti nel collo dell’Omega marchiandolo e dichiarandolo completamente suo, Tim gemette per il piacere misto a dolore e non poté non sentire una strana felicità riempirgli il cuore.  
Quando i loro corpi si separarono l’Alpha si premurò di spostare il suo piccolo Omega sul letto, scostò le coperte e lo adagiò delicatamente come se fosse il suo tesoro più prezioso, Jason si sdraiò poi accanto al piccolo corpo di Tim e dopo averlo stretto a se lasciò che il sonno lo accogliesse come aveva già fatto con il più piccolo.

 

Il mattino arrivò portando con se piccoli raggi di sole caldi che sfiorarono gli occhi di Tim facendolo svegliare, si sentiva bene nonostante alcuni dolori al fondo schiena e ai fianchi, non era sicuro di aver sognato quella notte ma beh quello era stato uno dei più bei sogni erotici che aveva mai avuto. Si mise seduto stropicciandosi gli occhi ancora cisposi dal sonno o dalle lacrime di piacere dovute a quel sogno bagnato.

“Buongiorno principessa.” Una voce al suo fianco lo fece sobbalzare, Tim spalancò gli occhi guardando la figura sdraiata di Jason che con un sorriso sornione lo guardava.

“E’… E’ tutto vero? Noi...” Non riuscì a completare la frase, era davvero sorpreso e confuso ma anche piacevolmente contento che quel sogno non fosse stato solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

Jason ridacchiò e dopo avergli accarezzato la guancia arrossata gli posò un dolce bacio sulle labbra “Tu che dici Babybird? Sarei qui se non fosse successo?”

Quella mattina il cuore di Red Robin quasi scoppiò dalla felicità, si strinse dolcemente al corpo dell’Alpha e sorrise, ricordava bene che la sera prima Jason lo aveva marchiato, le dita sottili del moretto accarezzarono i segni del morso sul collo e non poté non aprirsi nell’ennesimo sorriso.

 

“Tu hai fatto cosa?!?!” Dick scattò in piedi con i pugni ben alzati “Hai osato usare il suo momento di debolezza per fare i tuoi porci comodi? Tim non è un oggetto! Non è una di quelle ragazzine che ti scopi una notte sì e una no! Cazzo Jay pensavo che fossi più forte di così, ti è bastato sentire il suo odore per impazzire giusto?”

Accanto a Nightwing anche il giovane Robin sembrava nervoso, Damian strinse i pugni guardando in cagnesco Jason. “Come puoi considerarti un’Alpha se nemmeno ti preoccupi di cosa vuole un Omega? Timothy non lo avrebbe mai voluto!” Ringhiò un ragazzino incerto se prendere a pugni il viso dell’altro Alpha o se prenderlo a calci in culo.

Jason che fino a quel momento era seduto sulla poltrona lasciò che i due continuassero a parlare sul fatto che era un’irresponsabile e che doveva pentirsi di aver abusato del povero Tim per appagare i suoi piaceri; quando però il suddetto Omega arrivò nel salotto sorrise a Dick e prese posto sulle gambe di Jason baciandolo dolcemente.  
“Timmy… Ma cosa?” La mascella di Dick quasi toccò terra, il moretto sembrava così a suo agio fra le braccia di Jason e la cosa non poté non mandarlo in confusione.

“Qualcosa da dire Dickiebird?” Chiese Jason con un’espressione maliziosa sul viso.  
Alfred arrivò in tempo nel salotto per guardare la scena del grande Nightwing che scivolava a terra, il maggiordomo posò velocemente il vassoio con la colazione sul tavolo da caffè e si avvicino al giovane Beta che riversava a terra in stato confusionale.

“Signorino Richard, sta bene? Signorino Richard!”

Quando anche Bruce entrò nel salotto rimase di stucco, i suoi occhi color del mare in tempesta si posarono su ogni persona presente nella stanza, notò lo stato in cui era Dick, notò la rabbia mista a confusione di Damian, notò la preoccupazione di Alfred e infine notò l’amore con cui Jason stringeva il piccolo corpo di Tim.

Batman si sarebbe dovuto arrabbiare, avrebbe dovuto urlare contro quell’Alpha sconsiderato che quello che aveva fatto aveva delle conseguenze ma quando notò lo sguardo sicuro con cui Jason lo guardò capì che forse quelle cosiddette conseguenze non gli dispiacevano affatto.

Fu quella mattina che cambiò tutto, nonostante la confusione e la leggera rabbia tutti i membri della villa accettarono di buon grado quell’unione e poi ammettiamolo nessuno poteva negare a Tim qualcosa se continuava a sorridere come se fosse un piccolo sole.


End file.
